The objective of the Phase II research project is to continue the development of a quantitative, automated, high throughput, multiplex affinity protein capture technology platform and multiplex mass spectrometric immunoassays for the analysis of more than 50 cancer-related peptides and proteins from bodily fluids. The projects final goal is the assembly of kits containing the multiplex assays, reagents and protocols and the evaluation and optimization of variables affecting product quality, such as packaging and storage conditions.